Fire Emblem: Awakening Plus!
by Lana Bloodmoon
Summary: You all know my story. I've told it to you hundreds and hundreds times and yet you guys still ask me to tell it. I mean, I think after hearing it over and over you would know it by now. Well, I guess I can tell you again. So long as I get some help from some friends of mine. (Mostly Canon FE:A with two OCs thrown in for good measure)
1. A small case of Amnesia?

Chapter 1 - A small case of Amnesia?

You all know my story. I've told it to you hundreds and hundreds times and yet you guys still ask me to tell it. I mean, I think after hearing it over and over you would know it by now. Well, I guess I can tell you again. So long as I get some help from some friends of mine. I was well, none of us are truly sure what I was back then. I had my two best friends, the people who stood by me since the death of my mother all those years ago. One of them was a blond haired, green eyed, Shadow weirdo. The other was basically my servant, who called me Mistress, and not so secretly loved me. Anyway, It all started a few miles from a small town called Southtown.

"So Lana, Tell me what do you think of selling information for gold? I mean I can go anywhere and completely hide in the shadows! I can make so much money!" I sighed a little at my friend Ashur. He had only recently learned of his abilities prior to my mothers death and was attempting to find some use for it. The girl beside me laughed cheerfully as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"You couldn't get people to give you money for Information! You'd need like a reputation! Plus you'd leave Mistress for a chance at gold?" I sighed shaking my head slightly. My fingers ran through my purple hair a bit and I wondered why she always persisted in calling me that. Though after knowing her for about four years it had finally wormed its way into familiarity.

"No! But, we are dirt poor. We need jobs and Lana here is the only one with actual training in something." I closed my eyes a bit. I had suddenly started to get an odd headache and I wasn't sure why. It annoyed me slightly and I ran my tongue over my lips. Maybe I was thirsty? I reached to my side pulling out the flask and taking a drink a bit. The cold water had merely cooled me down yet offered no relief to this ache.

"It took me all of my youth to learn tactics Ashur. It doesn't matter anyway since I can't find someone who needs well, our collective skills." The collective skills of ours equaled only my own to be honest. I had learned tactics and had received some training in both swords and magic. Though it wasn't the greatest or most powerful it could be at this point, it was still better then their skills. Ashur didn't know swords well at all, and held little talent in magic, combining this was a lack strength for Axes and Lances were out as well. I was thinking about figuring a way for him to turn into an Thief maybe an Assassin if he could improve his swords a bit more and pick up a bow as well.

Kira on the other was even worse off. She held no knowledge prior of anything beside cooking and the like. This though wasn't her fault as she had been a slave we had run into. Her former Master had been killed by bandits and Ashur and I had taken them out together. I had met Ashur shortly before that when he had stumbled on me burying my mother. He had just learned of his abilities and hoped to gain some information on his condition from her. Unfortunately he had been too late to get her aid but, he stuck around in hopes that by joining me we could learn something together. Still all in all, this headache kept getting worse and I wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"You look in pain Mistress." I nodded a little and wiped the sweat that now seemed to be increasing in intensity. It felt hotter and the pressure in my skull had been hitting higher levels. I closed my eyes and my legs felt weak. I tried to catch my breath but, even that seemed to only further destabilize my movement. I finally collapsed onto a field we had been walking though and I wondered slightly why my memories seemed to be getting extremely hard to process. My eyes closed and I heard Kira and Ashur over me. My mind snapped elsewhere briefly and I wondered what the hell was happening.

* * *

(_The Premonition – Lana – Next to some Blue haired guy)  
_

"_This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Lana, and no 'Destiny' can change that! Now let's kill this Dastard and be done with it!" I stared at the man and nodded. I charged a spell into my hand and joined at his side._

"_Let's go Chrom!" I shouted at him and he nodded the two of us had paired up and we moved charged towards our enemy in unison. The man we were getting close to laughed at us. It seemed as if he believed we had already lost._

"_Why do you resist?" I glared at him and fired the spell as Chrom leap forward slashing at him. The man dodge the slash but ran right into the spell. It struck him hard and he gripped his chest slightly were the spell had entered him._

"_Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" he fired a spell, a large ball of dark magic. Chrom and I had barely dodged it but it had burned my cloak slightly. Chrom had engaged him again though the man was dodging his slashes. I fired my spell and it pierced into his back stopped just short of hitting Chrom._

_Chrom and I were about to celebrate our victory. He looked towards me and the man we had thought was dead stood with a shout._

"_This isn't over... Damn you both!" He launches the same spell and I push Chrom out of the way. The magic blasts into me though I survive. My breathing is heavy and I try to focus on what is going on here._

"_Are you alright?" I nod at him giving him a small smile. I wondered if I truly was I felt a slow yet familiar pain in my skull._

"_That's the end of him! Thanks to you Lana we carried the day! We can rest easy now!" I felt the headache increase in intensity. I hear a faint voice though it was barely over a whisper in my mind. **Kill him, Kill him...**_

"_At long last we.. What's wrong? Hey hold on..." I listen to the voice's will. It seemed as if it was laughing evilly now that Chrom held his stomach. A small piece of the magic stuck out and he stepped back slightly._

"_This is not your..." He coughs a bit of blood escaping his mouth._

"_Your fault... Promise me to escape this place... Just go.." I stepped back as the laughter increases in my mind. I fall to my knees and cry over the man who had done so much for me._

* * *

(Back in the field)

"Damn it do something! I don't care what it is!" A familiar voice, a man who was it? I tried to open my eyes slightly.

"Yeah Chrom we have to do something!" Chrom? That name sounded familiar to me. Why? My head hurts so bad and I can't really think.

"Come on and help her!" Another female voice, Familiar to me. What is it.

"What do we think we should do huh?" Another voice, the most familiar of all of them so far. Chrom? He was Chrom. Why can't I really remember anything else?

"I don't know! Just help damn it!" My eyes opened finally and I noticed I was surrounded by four people a fifth was on a horse behind them eying us with slight suspicion. Who were all of these people?

"Hey your awake!" One man had said, blond hair? Another girl to the left jumped on top of me hugging me tightly. Her blue hair was covering her face and she was hugging me with an insane amount strength.

"Mistress your ok!" Mistress? Am I her Mistress? The same question seemed to play out on both the blue haired man, Chrom? And the blond girl who exchanged a look with each other. The man on the horse had gotten off to approach us. Seeming to keep his eye on me, the girl on top of me and that Blond man who seemed to want to join in the hug but was trying to control that urge.

"You know there are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know right?" Chrom had the said, The only one whose name I could tell for sure out of this group.

"Take my hand Lana and get off Kira! Your embarrassing us!" The blond man had called me Lana? Lana it sounded it right to me. My name is Lana. Why was I struggling so hard to even remember that now? How did I know Chrom's name but not my own? The girl on top of me got off and I took the guys hand. He pulled me up and flashed me a familiar grin. Kira? The girl who had been on top of me earlier jumped up and down as if she had won a huge victory.

"She's ok! And alive! Thank you, See Ashur you were worried for nothing!" Ashur? The man who held my hand for what seemed for a second too long. I had looked at the hand he held and noticed a purple mark on it. Yet neither Ashur or Kira seemed to notice, maybe it had been there all along?

"So are you guys alright?" I looked at Chrom and nodded a little as did my, Friends? Were they my friends somehow? Did the same. I bit my lip a little and sighed wondering what had happened to my memories to do this.

"Yeah, Thank you Chrom." I found my voice and yet it seemed to struggle to talk to them.

"Oh you know who I am? These two didn't at first." I blinked and looked at the two who gave me a confused look that might have mirrored the own on my face.

"Your name, Is all I can really remember. I don't know why. I feel like my mind is fuzzy?" That was the best I could do. My friends looked at me in shock and the girl immediately pressed a hand on my forehead.

"You fainted Mistress but, we don't know how! Maybe it's like, What is it?"

"Amnesia? I think?" The girl in front of us beside Chrom had spoke.

"It's a load of horse shit. How can you suddenly know Milord's and not anything else?" Ashur and Kira seemed to rush to my defense before I could speak.

"She fainted! How do you know anything huh Asshole!" The man glared at him and I could see his fingers moving in some familiar way. He was about to do something what was it?

"Yeah you big meanie! Shut up!" Kira had stood in front of me as if to protect me from this man. The former horsemen who had been eying us earlier.

"Please you two settle down. Kira, Ashur. They don't know us. I don't even know you two as well as I used to I think. I can't remember and I am sorry for that. Please forgive my friends." Chrom had spoken now.

"It seems true to me Frederick. She does seem confused at everything that is going on. She isn't alone but, Maybe you three can come with us?" I looked at Chrom, then my friends. They were looking at me as if waiting for me to decide.

"I would emphasize Caution milord. It would not be good to let wolves in our flock." My friends shot him another glare and I placed my hands on their shoulders with a sigh.

"Relax, please. I don't need my friends fighting and getting hurt too." I whispered to them weakly, it was hard to call them my friends in some ways. I held no memories of them yet their names and calling them my friends seemed to feel right to me.

"We can all go back to town and sort this out ok?" Chrom had said. His two I guess friends nodded to him and mine looked at me and I mentioned for us to follow him with my hand.

We had been walking a few minutes, Kira had been checking me over for injuries and constantly checking my temperature. It seemed she truly cared about my health. Though I wondered slightly why she kept calling me Mistress instead of my name. Ashur had been talking to me trying to help me retrieve memories that he knew the three of us had shared. Some had sounded familiar to me. He mentioned my mother who I shook my head about, I couldn't remember her. Then he gone down a list of things. The thing that I did sort of remember was strange yet I felt I shouldn't mention that strange dream.

"I remember that, we were walking on that field. You said something about selling information? Because, of something? And Kira laughed at you and said you wouldn't leave me for gold." Both of my friends clapped happily. They seemed slightly relieved I could remember a few things about them. Still we struggled with the rest. The horsemen, Frederick kept an eye on the two of us. Chrom had an eye on one of us and it wasn't that difficult to tell who his eyes lingered on. Me, Lissa was it? Was teasing Chrom for some reason in whispers as I could see him blush slightly whenever she spoke to him.

"So like are we prisoners or something?" Ashur had said, I noticed he seemed uncomfortable whenever Chrom looked in our direction. Had he noticed what I had noticed as well?

"You'll be free to go once we establish you are no enemy of Ylisse." I closed my eyes focusing on that word a bit.

"What is Ylisse?" I asked and my friends looked at me in surprise but, they sort of understood somehow. Maybe I had gained their trust over time and they just knew me unlike the other three. Frederick had spoke up first though before they could answer.

"You've never heard of Halidom? Pay this actress! She plays quite the fool! That furrowed brow is especially convincing!" Ashur had his hands curling into fists. He wanted to hit this Frederick so bad. Even I could tell. Kira had again shouted at Frederick.

"Just stop being a jerk to her! Can't you tell this hard on her! You asshole!" She spit in his direction and Ashur nodded at Kira's comment. He was totally in agreement and I had noticed his fingers getting ready as before just as Frederick reached to his own back.

"Peace everyone! We need not fight over this! Frederick calm down. The Land we are in is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt. I suppose some proper introductions might settle some things? I am Chrom, this delicate one here is my sister Lissa."

"I am not Delicate! Ignore my brother please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." She smiled at us as if it were a small joke of some kind. Chrom had given her a quick flash of anger though it was brief. It seemed those two were close somehow.

"So why are you dressed in full armor?" I asked them. I was confused as to Frederick's attire especially though even Chrom had some armored shirt of some kind. Lissa though didn't seem to have much in that regard.

"We are Shepherds."

"You tend Sheep? In full Armor?" Ashur had asked in confusion. I was confused by this as well. It made little sense to me.

"It's a dangerous job, Just ask Frederick the wary here." The wary? It definitely fit him. Considering how he still seemed suspicious of us. It made me wonder how much they hiding from us. Even I knew that tending Sheep did not require a full suit of plate. Nor did it require a huge lance and a couple of swords strapped to Chrom's side. They had to be skirting around the truth somehow.

"A title I wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you strangers but, my station mandates otherwise." Hm, I thought on this a little. His Station? Chrom held a sort of high level of Nobility. It seemed maybe he and Lissa perhaps were Nobles? Maybe higher given the experience it seems Frederick has.

"Mistress! Look the town!" I looked at Kira then her finger which was pointed towards a small town. It was blazing in flames. It had been attacked. I wrapped my mind around this quickly. I felt something click in my head for some reason almost as if it was telling me to push towards there not away. Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa had started rapidly talking and rushed off to aid the village. I looked at my two friends.

"Lana, Do you remember your training? The Tactics and stuff?" I closed my eyes on Ashur's comment. His question seemed to have merit in my mind. I nodded slightly and still wondered why my memories had vanished. I felt though a sense of relief when I thought of these two. They would help me, I could feel it somehow. Make me remember things I needed.

"A little Ashur. Should we help?" Kira shifted her feet slightly then pressed her fingers together in nervousness.

"Mistress... I don't know any combat stuff." I blinked a few times and looked her over. My eyes seemed to focus on certain things about her. Like it was reading her strengths and weaknesses. Her strength was impressively high. Though she held very little actual combat training at all.

"Kira, use this ok?" I reached to my side a sword and she looked at me for a second and held it awkwardly.

"Don't force it. Just learn from experience ok? Ashur and I can help out." I remembered I knew some magic to use as my own ability. I knew a small thunder, fire, and wind spell by heart. They were not strong yet maybe soon I could learn stronger spells should I find a tome regarding them. The three of us nodded at each other and we took off after the Shepherd's. I wondered briefly what lay ahead at this point. I only hoped I could be of use and not end up a burden on everyone.


	2. Dealing with Brigands

Chapter 2 - Dealing with Brigands

My two friends and I had rushed to catch up to the Shepherds. Chrom, Frederick and Lissa were quickly getting ready for battle. I was in the lead and I shouted to them in hopes of somehow helping them.

"Wait! We can help!" Frederick looked at us in surprise which had been mirrored on Lissa's face as well. Chrom though had a small smile that seemed as though he was glad to have us with him. It made me feel slightly better that I was at least welcomed as a friend even though we hadn't truly fought together before.

"You followed us?" Frederick was the one who spoke and we nodded and I smiled at his expression of shock. I wasn't sure why but, I was glad to have surprised him. It meant that maybe his opinion of us could change.

"Yeah, I am not sure why. I just felt like I needed to help. You two agree right?" My friends nodded. I noticed Kira's still intense nervousness over this battle and I bit my lip in slight worry. I knew what battle meant. It was kill or be killed and even during our previous battles with the three of us. She just hadn't truly fought much. Yet I noticed when she noticed me looking at her, she quickly attempted a look of confidence as if pushing away doubt to protect me for some reason.

"Of course, Strength and Numbers right? Just stay close and we can deal with these Bastards!" I shook my head a little at Chrom. I had some funny feeling that rushing in and attacking was his style. I needed a moment to figure some plan out.

"Chrom, I know my way around a battlefield. Tactically I mean. Allow me to lead us. Just follow my orders ok?" Chrom and Frederick looked at me in surprise. I smiled and I observed the battlefield quickly. I had precious little time to come up with something and I also needed to be in the rear to observe as much as possible. I closed my eyes and I placed the picture in my mind of battlefield.

"Frederick I need you to be with Kira. Her combat skills are not the best but, fighting with you would help her a lot. Support her if possible. The two of you should head to the right with me while I deal with a Mage and Archer. I can take them out from range with my magic. Ashur I need your, special powers to deal a sneak attack on the the guys to the left. Chrom will go with you and fight them head on. Lissa, your a cleric I need you to heal as best you can. Try to keep everyone stable. Ok everyone got their plans? Also do not get too close to that bridge. You might attract some unwanted attention from the others." My eyes had remained closed as I had sort of made my moves. I think this will work. I nodded to myself a smile.

"Alright, We will follow your plan Lana. To Battle!" Everyone started moving into position. Ashur had covered himself in a quick layer of darkness. He rushed around behind the three people to the left. Chrom had charged one of them and engaged him. His blade sunk deep into the bandit and I smiled as my plan there seemed to work. Ashur had stabbed into the neck of one of the bandits who howled in pain. Unfortunately Ashur could not constantly cover himself as it were. When he attacked it revealed him this then had brought the third of their part to charge the two. They had paired up to deal with them and I was surprised by a high level of teamwork from them. Maybe they could develop it further by working together.

Kira and Frederick had also a surprisingly high teamwork potential. I wasn't sure if it was Frederick's experience at battle that had turned Kira's nerves from shaky to battle hardened. Kira had cut through her side basically on her own. I was surprised by the amount of speed she seemed to naturally have. Speed and strength seemed to be her strong points. I needed some sort of plan for her in the future. I wasn't sure yet. I had meanwhile been in the process of fulfilling my part of plan. I was in a true mage war with this enemy mage. The flame from him clashed against my thunder. I needed to pull an old trick my mother had taught me. I poured more of my energy into one hand, I moved my weaker hand from the clash between us. I charged up a wind spell and shot it out towards his legs. It had barely missed his fire and swept the guy off his feet in surprise. I shot a thunder spell and it splashed against his fallen form shocking him to his death.

The archer had noticed this finally, He fired an arrow towards me and it stabbed into my shoulder. I started to grind my teeth in frustration over this. I then used my still good arm and fired a blast wind at him. He had dodged it barely and fired back a second time. This had caught me by surprise especially because, he seemed to be deadly accurate. It struck my stomach and I cursed my luck slightly. Lissa had charged to aid me and I smiled as her healing worked its way through my body. She stood by my side and I felt a little better knowing she was there to aid me. My spells increased in intensity now as my confidence had been boosted with this knowledge. I struck a thunder spell towards him and finally fried the enemy wiping him from existence.

I breathed a slight sigh of relief and I turned towards the bridge figuring out the next phase. I ran my eyes over the area again, planted the image in my mind, closed my eyes and planned out every move possible.

"Lana what is it that your doing?" Chrom had asked me and though my eyes remained closed and my mind was still figuring out a plan, I had answered as best as possible.

"On the field I see things, The enemy's strengths, Weaknesses, Weaponry, and the flow of battle. I sort of take this all as like a picture. Plant it in my brain and figure out everything in a quick moment usually. I can sometimes think three, maybe four steps ahead sometimes." I heard Lissa mutter wow under her breath and I shook my head.

"There are others who can outsmart at my skill level. I need to get more hands on experience." Chrom had given off a slight sound, sounded as if he were thinking on what I had just said. My eyes opened and I smiled as I came up with the next bit.

"This is a simple Decoy charge ok? Chrom and I will pair up, Frederick and Kira as well, Lissa will be behind us to heal. We charge the bridge. The true move here is you Ash, shroud yourself, sneak by and end the leader quickly ok? Be careful not to get hit by us as we can't normally see you either." I could for some reason. I wasn't sure of the others in this some regard. It might have come from knowing him or maybe I had learned it like the other things from before. Still, his skill was too unreliable as it left him deep in enemy areas if we were to use him by himself. Which was why I needed us as 'Decoys'

We moved to the next bit of our plan. Kira and Frederick gave each other a nod already slightly used to the others presence. Chrom gave me a small smile and gave me a small sort of compliment.

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you my friend. Having an ally like you by my side gives me courage." I coughed slightly and smiled a little.

"There's um more to it then that but, yeah thanks." He smiled and then we finally got to the plan. The two pairs rushed towards two different swordsmen. Kira's blade and Chrom's... Sword of some kind not sure what it was exactly, had smashed into the blades of their opponents. I sent out a blast of fire, it splashed against the guy Chrom was fighting taking him by surprise. He stepped back and Chrom had found an opening and slashed the guys chest ending him as well. Kira and Frederick had dealt with their opponent in a similar manner though Frederick's lance had impaled the enemy with ease. He had cast off the body though Kira was slightly unnerved by the sight she had taken a deep breath and pushed through it. I was now going into another mage war as Ashur struck the Leader. He had stabbed him hard though the leader had survived the attack. He had reached for an Ax at his hip and launched it at Ashur who dodged it effortlessly. Ashur then jumped forward and stabbed his chest faster then even I could process for a moment. The leader was killed and Kira had finished my opponent from behind.

I tooka in a heavy breath and slumped down on the bridge trying to relax slightly. I didn't realize or at least remember how hard it had been to be in an actual battle. I smiled cheerfully though as the villagers started to cheer slightly at being saved. I looked at Kira who stood a little away from the rest of us. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Kira for helping." I knew it had been hard for her and she had hugged me back in one of insanely tight hugs. I smiled warmly and she laughed cheerfully again just as she had done in the little bit I could remember of her.

"We won!" She looked at me and then, we both shouted it together. I understood slightly that she was a child at times. Maybe she could get along with Lissa a bit. Hm, yeah I think those two could be friends.

"Well, That's the end of that eh?" Ashur had said once we joined back up with the rest. I smiled warmly at him and he flashed me a familiar grin. It seemed as if he enjoyed it when I was apparently happy at least as far as I could tell.

"They got lucky we were close by huh? But I mean you guys were like wow! Lana has tactics and Magic, Ashur is all stealthy, and Kira looked like she could be punch through a wall when she was fighting." I looked at my friends who both seemed unused to such attention. I was as well but, I had pushed through that issue and just accept her compliment.

"You three certainly aren't helpless that's for sure." Chrom was giving us a mark of approval there and I smiled a little at this. Glad to see I had helped out. I still couldn't though shake that dream I had from my mind. It seemed so vivid.

"You three have fought to save Ylissean lives, The Shepherds could use people of your talents. We've got Brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you like to join us?" I looked at my two friends who seemed to be in a quick duel within their own thoughts.

"I must still emphasize caution Milord." I sighed briefly at Frederick. I had hoped that pairing him with one of us would make him more trusting of us.

"Would you really have us lose people of these talents? A tactician, A person who can disappear in thin air at whim, and woman who I bet could dent your armor with that Bronze sword she has." Frederick looked at Chrom and shook his head slightly. I heard him mutter something like 'No milord' under his breath. It seemed like he really just wanted to protect Chrom. I could sort of understand, Frederick had to be a knight of some kind and Chrom was his lord. I did not know what Chrom was a lord of but, it was Frederick's duty to protect him.

"Thank you Chrom I think we would be honored right?" I said to my two friends who nodded in agreement. I smiled because, I think I had pieced together a few people I thought should build friendships. The stronger the ties in any army, the stronger the people in it will be. I was unsure who had told me that though. I shook my head a little. I secretly wished I could get some of my memories back.

"Milord, did you notice those brigands spoke with a Plegian accent?" Chrom had nodded and I asked another question that was now plaguing me.

"Plegian? What is that?" My friends looked at me even more surprise then they had on before. I was confused by that look. Why was I a Plegian or something?

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly Neighbor, They send small bands into our territory, hoping to begin another war." Hm, I put this information in my mind for later. I think there could be more to this, Plegia and Ylisse thing for some reason.

"It's the poor townsfolk for suffer though! Totally Innocent and Totally helpless!" Lissa's face had contorted in mild fury over this. She had stomped her foot as if to show how angry she was over that.

"So like, I am kind of hungry here. Haven't ate anything recently and we missed lunch!" Ashur poked his stomach which gave off a small growl. I sighed in unison with Kira who also shook her head. I wondered briefly if this happened a lot.

"Milord please! You must stay the night. We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly make a feast in your name." I noticed both Lissa and Ashur's face light up real quick. The two had started to quickly give orders as Frederick who was apparently going to say No, grabbed them by their collars and pull them away from the man.

"We will camp on the way to Ylisse when night falls ok? Eat off the land and make our bed out of twigs and leaves. I would think you would want to get used to this way of life right?" he was saying that towards the two he still had in his hands by their collars slightly. Both Lissa and Ashur nodded quickly and Frederick smiled innocently while letting them go.

"Frederick I hate you sometimes."

"Me too, Yet I have had near constant hate for him I swear." Ashur whispered this to Lissa though I could hear him. Surprisingly Frederick had not. Strange. Maybe I was just more observant of such things?

"Now then shall we be going?" Chrom nodded at Frederick and looked at the three of us.

"You ready to go? The capital isn't far." I nodded and me and my two friends followed them towards the capital.


	3. The Beginning of the end

Chapter 3 - The Beginning of the End

The Shepherds and I had finally started on our slow but steady march towards Ylisstol. I had been told the capitals name by Ashur who was attempting to refresh my knowledge of the area we were currently in. Unfortunately most of it was useless as none of it sounded even remotely familiar to me. I was really confused by my lack of memories and why that one dream, or was it a memory too, kept nagging at my brain. It kept plaguing me as I wondered of it's importance, I just wished I could remember what exactly happened in it clearly.

Still Kira had been talking to Lissa a bit, apparently my thoughts on them having a few things in common seemed right. I was still trying to figure a few other things out about myself. Ashur and Kira knew more about me yet they seemed to be keeping a few things secret. I didn't want to think that to be honest but, that look when I asked about Plegia, It just bothered me greatly. Did they know something? Did I have a connection to that country? My head would always be met with an intense pain if I thought those things. It made me wonder even further though what it was that had taken away my memories.

"Man it's getting dark already. And the bugs are out! Noisy disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when.." Lissa's little rant about the current conditions was interrupted by what looked like a huge insect flying into her mouth. Most likely it attacked her for her insults to his kind. I inwardly chuckled as she started to try to spit it out. Ashur was looking at me for some reason and I attempted to quell my inner self from cracking up.

"Aw, Come on now, Lissa. It builds character! Want to help gather firewood?" She was still attempting to get it out of her of mouth and I was struggling to not laugh a little more at the expression on her face.

"I think I swallowed it.. I'll pass on finding firewood, I think I built way too much character today!" She had been loud about this. Maybe it was just her as a person though I worried slightly about not only my own impending starvation but my friends who apparently needed some food too.

"We need food... Badly." Ashur had said slightly. I guess I was right that they were hungry at the moment. Kira seemed in agreement with him and I smiled a little weakly now that it seemed to bother me as well.

"We should get some food. I think we are starving at least me and my friends." Frederick had nodded at my comment. I was surprised he seemed at least a bit friendlier from earlier. Maybe there was more to him that I just didn't know?

"Then I suppose some hunting and gathering is in order? Now who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick had given us each a job of some kind. Kira though had been insistent on attempting to make whatever we got slightly more edible then meat over a fire. She had rushed off into the woods to gather a few things. I had cleared the campsite with Lissa, Chrom went hunting, Ashur went off on a quick search for any potential threats. A thing that Frederick and I had agreed would be better given his ability. Frederick himself had made a fire and gathered the wood as well. Apparently he held some sort of thing for making fires. Not sure why though.

After everyone had gathered, Kira being the last who had come with ton of different things. She had stomped her foot in anger when Frederick said that the meat would be fine as is.

"I know it won't if just cooked over the fire! Trust me!" Frederick had shook his head slightly but allowed her to continue. Still I wondered why she seemed really eager to try and make it better. I looked at Ashur who had come back reporting all was clear for now, He seemed a bit off. I wasn't sure how to explain it, he just seemed really angry or annoyed or something. I stood from my spot and I heard Lissa shout about it smelling like boots and Kira complaining about needing more time. I had walked over to him where he was standing a little bit away from the rest his back against a tree. He flashed me a quick grin and I leaned against the tree next to him.

"Hey, You seem angry Ash." He shook his head slightly, the long strands of his blond hair had shook slightly. His eyes seemed to be staring daggers at a certain blue haired lord. I wondered what the issue was they seemed fine in battle.

"I am not angry Lana. I am, Annoyed by our new 'friend'" He used a lot of sarcasm on the word friend. It made me wonder what he was thinking about Chrom. He seemed ok at least to me.

"Why? I mean he seems ok." Ashur shook his head a little and I heard him mumble 'exactly' under his breath as if he were trying to hide that from me. I looked at him but he hadn't answered yet as if he were trying to choose his next words carefully.

"Ash, tell me the truth. Does he looking at me bother you? Or is it something else? I mean, you seem bothered that I think he's ok." Ash nodded again, I let out a slight sigh. I wasn't sure what to think. Was it jealousy? Worry that Chrom might steal me away?

"He's a Lord, Lana. Some rich bastard, Has a Knight to protect him and his sister. His whole presence bothers me." I blinked a few times and looked towards the fire where the group was. They seemed to be getting along save for the fact Frederick wouldn't eat the bear no matter how much the other three pestered him about it being good. Though Lissa did complain more then once about the smell only being covered up.

"Ash, be honest. Are you scared of like, him taking me away from you? Because, seriously I don't know him, I know a little about you. There's nothing between me and him or you and me. Not yet, There could be but, not yet." I bit my lip slightly and Ash sighed heavily. He placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered softly.

"Sorry Lana, I won't worry so much then," I smiled and then hugged him a little with one arm, wrapping it around his stomach. He placed his own around my shoulders and I laughed a little.

"Maybe give Chrom something to be Jealous about?" He laughed weakly and nodded. Chrom had looked at the two of us and I noticed the same look that had been on Ashur's face moments earlier was stuck on Chrom's. Ash softly laughed again at seeing this.

"He's been Jealous awhile you know? I think that he thinks, that I will say some things about us being together before all this happened." I nodded a little and let go of him a bit. I felt a slight pain in my chest though for a second after leaving his side.

"Was there something between us? Once?" Ashur shrugged a bit and shook his head. It was slightly surprising to me that he wouldn't try to make something up. Though Kira could deny it later.

"We were Friends Lana. A team of three. Maybe I did feel something but, we never talked about it. I mean we've known each other for four years but, it just didn't seem like the right time. It doesn't matter anyway, I will be your friend no matter what ok? Just if anyone even him hurts you, I swear they will be missing a certain tool of theirs." I closed my eyes in thought then they snapped open. I looked at him in surprise and he nodded. The two of us laughed for a bit and went to chow down with the others.

It had been a few hours and I had fallen asleep for awhile. I heard something moving around near me and my eyes opened to see Ashur picking up his sword and cloak off the ground. Chrom and Lissa were missing, Frederick and Kira though were sound asleep.

"What's wrong?" Ash rubbed his temples, he seemed on edge as if something bad was coming.

"I got a bad feeling Lana. Like my powers are raging, Something Dark is coming." I stared at him as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

"Come on, I think it's over here. I could use your help if shit goes down." I nodded and grabbed my cloak as well tossing it over my shoulders. Ashur and I had maneuvered though the woods together in silence. I wondered about this feeling he had, and yet I noticed my head had started to hurt, it seemed familiar to me somehow. I took it as a bad sign of my own and steeled myself for what was coming.

Ashur had stopped me for a second and I noticed him shaking in what seemed like fear. The woods and ground also shook and Ash had then pointed up. A huge orb had appeared in the sky and my headache increased in intensity while I stared at it. I tried to breathe a bit and Ashur had took my hand in his and rushed forward towards it. My breathing was erratic at best, and I had at least figured out that this headache wasn't a normal one. Ashur and I had burst into a clearing just as Chrom sliced some dark skinned monster thing. It's head had twisted back to face him without his body moving, it's eyes were like red lights and I gulped slightly. This wasn't a normal enemy that I had ever seen before.

Chrom had quickly ended the second, Ashur and I had been frozen in shock at what we had seen as the thing burst into black smoke. There was a scream, Lissa! Chrom was too far as were we, I bit my lip hard in fear as the three of us rushed forward together in a vain attempt to stop the thing. That's when I fell to my knees suddenly, A voice had crept into my head just as someone stopped the ax from hitting Lissa. **Kill her! Kill the one who dares ruin our plans! **I blinked a few times as the strange person and Chrom ended the thing together in similar motions. I was helped up by Ashur whose face was covered in worry.

"Damn it, what was that." I said weakly and then, well it started. The person had run off for a second towards what sounded like a group of approaching enemies, I shook off the dust from my clothes and the battle had begun. I pushed aside the fear of not only the enemy but that voice that had screamed in my mind. Frederick and Kira had rushed over to the rest of us and I scanned the field quickly. I didn't have time, next to none in fact so I just shouted out a simple command.

"Everyone deal with them quickly, They use mostly Axes but be prepared for any surprises, Frederick and Kira, Ashur and I, Chrom and Lissa. That's the pairs ok?" They all nodded and we rushed forward, the battle itself had been intense, These things could take a hit and punch out one much stronger. Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Kira had holed up in one of the forts. Ashur and I were tearing through a few of these things to the north. I heard a shout of something and noticed two others had paired as well, An Archer with blue hair, and A Woman riding a horse. I figured they were either friends of Chrom's or just some help either way it was a small blessing in this hell that had shown up. Ashur stabbed the leaders neck after I had blasted it with wind knocking it off it's feet. The smoke rose from where it's body should have been, I breathed a slight sigh of relief that it seemed a headstrong tactic could work sometimes.

We had gathered after a quick round of introductions to Virion and Sully. Sully was a Shepherd as well and this Virion was some Weirdo or something. That's when that person had shown up again. I remembered what the voice had said though I felt no control over me nor had it's voice reappeared.

"The battle is over, It seems this man has dealt with the others." Man? I wondered why the voice had mentioned it being a woman though I wasn't sure either way especially now with conflicting opinions. The person had stayed silent and Lissa had thanked him a little though he seemed to ignore it a bit.

"You save my sister's life. My name is Chrom what is your name?" The person looked us over though I noticed his eyes had lingered on me a bit more then the others. Ashur though had been going back forth between Chrom and this person with his eyes as if trying to piece some connection.

"You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the Heroic King of old?" I heard Kira say in surprise though Ashur's eyes had narrowed slightly. He continued his looking back and forth between them.

"He fights like a hero that's for sure. Who taught you to fight?" Chrom had asked and yet the person shook his head slightly. It seemed he wanted to keep secrets. I noticed that Ashur had vanished at my side and I looked around wondering where he had gone and how I hadn't noticed his disappearance.

"I'm not here to talk about me, This world stands at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight is only the beginning, You have been warned." I stared after as he left and that's when I saw Ashur sneaking near where he had disappeared in the forest, he waved then followed after him. I bit my lip in worry as I talked to the others about him not being so talkative. Still I wondered what Ashur was doing or if he found anything out.

* * *

(About a mile away – Ashur in hot pursuit of Marth – A few minutes later)

Damn it this guy doesn't stop does he. I was curious and I knew I could avoid detection mostly but this power didn't last forever. I needed him to stop or something though he seemed determined to press on. I was about to give up my legs tired from the walking and the spell slowly decreasing in duration when Marth finally collapsed to his knees. He hung his head in his hand and burst into tears quickly. I stared for a moment as he cried, his words though caught my attention.

"Father... I wish I could stay... Please be safe till we meet again soon." I leaned against the tree as he cried still, he kept mumbling things, I bit my lip slightly as I felt my power end. I did the only the thing I could think of. I walked forward and stood next to him. He hadn't noticed me yet though I had noticed something. His voice in this act of desperation and sobbing seemed to change more and more feminine. Was he actually a She?

"Hey..." I spoke reaching down placing my hand on her? Shoulder, She snapped up and slid back from me reaching for her sword. Her mask had fallen off in her own haste and I could tell it was a girl now for a a hundred percent positivity.

"Damn it, Should have known you would..." I shook my head slightly and bent my knees as though I were sitting slightly.

"How could you have known, Unless you know of me?" She opened her mouth and I noticed her teeth grind in slight frustration over what appeared to be some blunder of hers. I shook my head a little.

"Don't worry ok? I won't told that blue haired lord about this. I figure he's your pop?" She glared weakly and then nodded. I wondered what was going through her head if she trusted me. Hell, I was still surprised she knew me at all.

"So you want to talk? I mean, Lana always told me to talk stuff out with someone when it bothers me. So like talk and I promise no one will know." She stared at me and I noticed she was biting her lip slightly.

"yeah, Just don't tell anyone ok? Not even Lana." I smiled and sat down. She had told me a bunch of things, Things that defined insanity. Her was Lucina, Chrom's daughter though she would not tell me of her mother or if it were Lana or not. The future would be destroyed by Grima and Chrom would die at the hands of his best friend. I took in this information and stored it tightly, I didn't know of Lana's true connection with Plegia, knew she lived there when she was very young. I considered her a possibility but then dismissed it. She wouldn't do that ever. Lucy as I called her for short and only revealed a few other things, I had a child, which was amazing to me. Her friends were around or could be around eventually, and that she hated that she had work on this in secret.

"Then why? Why act in secret."

"I can't change too much Ashur. All I have told you can't be known by anyone else. Ok? I just needed it off my chest. So please promise me that?" I smiled and nodded. I gave her a small hug and she had told me her next move was to head to Ferox and get in the tournaments. I smiled and bowed to her a bit.

"Till next we meet Milady."

"Don't call me that Ashur."

"Of course not I won't ever again. Milord." She hit her fist on top of my head slightly and I laughed. We left each other then still I wondered deep in the back of my mind, why she had told me as much as she did.


	4. Getting to know each other

Chapter 4 - Getting to know each other

Ylisstol is huge, there is no other word for it, except maybe gigantic. I guess there could be larger cities here but, I wouldn't know thanks to my memories vanishing. Still, the place was crowded and even moving a slight bit out of your group and you'd run or bump into someone. Kira had attached herself to my arm in some fear of losing me. Ashur maintained a wide berth from Chrom, Chrom stared daggers at him who only returned them back, Lissa was twirling on occasion and it made me wonder how she didn't hit anyone. Frederick was the calmest but, this was only due to his training I think. While we were moving I noticed up ahead what looked like a bunch of armed guys defending someone in the middle of them.

My eyes had zoomed in on the group subconsciously, All were highly trained, majorly experienced and definitely protecting something or someone important. I wondered who in, um, Someones name was being defended. I need to figure out a god for later to use, just in the future. The group had passed us and I noticed the woman, long blond hair, a familiar looking symbol on her forehead, bright blue eyes and a high level of magic power that put me to shame at thinking I was a good mage. She was elegant, beautiful, and definitely royalty. What had surprised me was the fact the people were coming up to her and greeting her normally, she shook hands with some, waved at others and even gave a child a hug. She now registered in my mind as, That's the Exalt. Ashur had told me of the title they use here for the queen and there was no doubt about it, That's her.

I heard the others stop alongside me, the others were talking about the Exalt just as she passed the group of us. I was slightly memorized, I can't honestly describe it, she seemed nearly angelic compared to us. She seemed to radiate an intense level of kindness and I swore that she had a aura of peace around her. I wasn't really focused in on the conversation between everyone until I heard something that caused my brain to piece together a ton of things.

"And She's the best older sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa's comment would have been a normally easy going thing. Except my mind processed quiet a few conversations in rapid succession. Chrom was Lissa's brother, The Exalt was Lissa's older sister, thus Chrom is the Exalt's brother. Frederick's presence with Chrom and his protection over the man was finally pieced together and I found myself entering a mode of politeness or at least as best as I could given the shock I just had.

"Ah, Milord I am so sorry! I didn't mean to to disrupt your day with my fainting yesterday!" I bowed my head as quickly as possible. I wasn't sure why but Chrom's sudden heavy sigh was definitely not what I expected. I could hear a slight growl to my left where Ashur stood and Kira had her own head bowed only because she had been dragged down by my swift movement.

"Please Lana, I am not one for formalitys, just relax. Either way would you three like to meet her? I need to tell her of your arrival as well. Since you are joining the Shepherd's right?" I looked at my friends, Kira looked at me apparently waiting for me to answer, Ashur on the other hand had kept quiet, his eyes closed and thinking hard. I wondered what he was thinking on and I sighed softly.

"I guess, Though I will not force my friends to stay. Though I would like them to." I cast a look at Ashur who nodded at my comment. I was glad that he was staying and yet, I still felt like something was off at that moment. I inwardly shook my head with a sigh and walked with the others towards the palace.

Meeting the Exalt was strange on multiple levels, My thoughts on her kindness was confirmed as she happily accepted Chrom's decision on this matter. Another strange thing which slightly annoyed me was Frederick mentioning that we could be spies or liars or something. I sighed slightly as Lissa now dragged the three of us to some random place. I wondered slightly where we were going and was surprised that she lead us to a large building. She opened the door leading us inside and we were suddenly surrounded by more people then I could handle especially newer ones.

A strange woman had ran up at one point throwing questions at Lissa that seemed on similar lines as Kira's questions towards me when she wanted to know if I was ok. Another woman kept sighing as she stared at the door, a man who wore no shirt and kept speaking in the third person and that was enough to keep my mind struggling to follow their conversations. When Lissa introduced us I was suddenly surprised by Vaike's loud yet fake burp, Kira had promptly answered him, with a punch in the gut.

"That's disgusting! Don't ever do that around my Mistress!" My eyes opened wide at this as Vaike was doubled over in either pain or shock, maybe both. Everyone else was shocked as well except Ashur who only shook his head with a small chuckle.

"You need to be nicer Kira, We have to be friendly to these people." Kira glared at Ashur who took three steps back and I placed a hand on her shoulder quickly.

"It was still disgusting! I am sorry Mistress." I sighed and gave her a small hug to hopefully calm her down, I wasn't overly sure about her fascination with calling me Mistress yet but, I was glad she was a bit protective at least. Things progressed rapidly at that point, Chrom wondered in, Sumia tripped over nothing, and we got our next mission. Ferox, I saw Ashur's eyes narrow slightly ad then he smiled happily when Chrom mentioned something about getting help from them. I sighed heavily for a moment as we were lead to rooms that were ours to use. Kira had placed in with me and I was glad for that. Kira warned Ashur about spying on us and then I laid on the bed with a heavy sigh. It was at least more comfortable then twigs and leaves. Kira was on her own bed and I heard her sigh just as I had.

"Mistress?" I glanced over at her and she had a look that seemed to be as if she were letting her emotions out. Like she wanted to cry and had been holding it in for these past few days. I leaned up slightly and spoke with a slight worried tone.

"What's wrong Kira?" She hugged her pillow tightly and I saw a few tears leak out, I wasn't sure what had happened to her to cause such a dramatic change in her emotions. She sobbed slightly and spoke though her tears with her voice struggling to finish the sentences.

"Why won't you remember us? You just don't remember and I hate it, I want you back Mistress." I blinked a few times at her. I looked down at myself, my hands, the mark on the back of one of them, my body and I closed my eyes slightly. Why didn't I remember them? What could cause such a thing to happen.

"I don't know Kira, I'm sorry. I am still me though." She gripped her pillow tighter and sniffled a bit. I sighed for a second and stood from my bed. I walked over to hers as she looked at me with her tear streaked face. I smiled weakly and moved to the other side laying down beside her. In that instant she latched onto me instead of the pillow and then the tears flowed from her freely. I let her cry and I wasn't sure what to say. She had eventually stopped and yet remained attached to me. I kept hugging her slightly and then she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Thank you Mistress." I sighed softly and squeezed her softly.

"Call me Lana please." She shook her head a bit with her eyes still closed. She nuzzled into my chest a bit causing me to wonder what she was going to do. Though She merely whispered back to me.

"Never Mistress, I love you too much not to call you that." I blinked a few times and didn't say anything. She didn't either and she soon fell asleep. I smiled weakly and fell asleep as well still holding onto my strange servant.

[Kira and Lana support level C gained]

The next morning I swore things need to be labeled a bit more clearly. Walking around trying to find a way to bathe was horrible at best. I still wasn't sure what to do or where to go anywhere. Kira had rushed off to prepare our supplies though she seemed happier then the night before. I looked around and sighed quickly wondering where the hell the woman's bath was in this place.

"Hey Lana!" I turned seeing Ashur walk up from behind me. He was dripping wet and had a small smile on his face as he stretched slightly.

"You lost or something here? I was too, I just walked into the wrong bath and got a a bucket of water thrown at me by Sully." I blinked a few times and hugged him quickly not caring by the wetness of his clothes at the moment.

"Really where is it! Tell me we need to get ready!" He nodded though looked around quickly and walked back in the direction he came from as he lead me towards the bath.

"So what happened besides the water bit?" Ashur sighed a little with his head shaking as he rubbed the back of his head slightly. He seemed slightly unsure whether to mention it or not. I glared at him as if asking for the details and he sighed.

"Well, It was like this..."

* * *

(Ten minutes earlier – Ashur – Looking for Lana)

"Damn it, I swore they would have been together!" I had found Kira running around gathering things she thought Lana might need on this trip. I was surprised they weren't together or maybe something had happened, I wasn't sure but I was damned sure Kira was on Happiness level six this morning as she sang random songs that came to her mind. I wanted to ask Lana what had happened to Kira and more importantly herself, I was just curious if any memories had returned after an actual good nights sleep.

This is too large I thought as I wondered though the halls of this barracks thing. I opened a random door to see Vaike dressing. I closed the door rapidly in fear and then rushed off down the hall opening a random door I came to and hid inside. The room was steamy for some reason and I had thought perhaps I had wondered into a bathing area, Maybe where Vaike had been considering his lack of proper clothes last I saw him. That was when I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Hey you bastard what are you doing here!" I looked towards the voice seeing Sully in nothing but a towel. I coughed slightly as I tried to rush out the door only to have it blocked by a third person by the name of Lissa.

"Yeah what are you doing here! This is the woman's bath Ashur!" How was I supposed to know seriously! I explained what had happened rapidly to them as Sully and Lissa exchanged looks with each other. I wanted a out right now to rush out of here but nothing was coming.

"So Vaike in buff scared you? Can't blame you there, What do you think of me huh?" I blinked twice looking at Sully in mild shock as I tried to figure out the correct words to say in such a situation. Lissa was staring at Sully in surprise as well and I spoke the first words came to mind.

"Your amazingly beautiful like a delicate flower now can I," I didn't get to finish my sentence as a bucket full of water was thrown at me by Sully. Who started to shout about something that made no sense to me.

"Delicate you say! You bastard I can take you on any day!" I pushed Lissa out of the way quickly and ran out door just as a foot would have kicked me rather hard in a place I'd rather not have kicked. I breathed slightly leaning against the wall trying to catch my breath.

(Back in the bath)

"You know he still called you beautiful right?" Lissa said with a smile towards Sully, who shrugged slightly.

"Just so long as he doesn't turn into another Virion I'll be happy. Still it was unexpected." Lissa went back to her bath as I got dressed with a small smile on my face. Hm, well at least that cheered me up slightly.

[Sully, Lissa, and Ashur Support level C gained]

* * *

(Back to present - Lana)

"So that was that, I went to find you and well, I am going to hide just in case ok?" I sighed quickly at Ashur's bizarre story and shook my head. I wasn't sure if I believed him to be honest but, I could ask those two later. I smiled when he pointed at a door though as I reached to open it, his hand had grabbed onto my own to stop me.

"Lana wait, Can I just say something?" I blinked a few times and nodded slightly wondering if Ashur was about to burst into tears like Kira had done the past night. His eyes though gleamed with a fire I hadn't noticed before as he grinned at me in a familiar way.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need it. I know your all confused and stuff with your memories gone but, we can make new ones with each other right. I just don't you upset, and if you are, tell me I will be there to try and help ok?" I smiled at Ashur and gave him a small hug. I felt an odd warmth in my chest for a few seconds as I hugged him and he returned it. When I let go I felt that same ache from before and I smiled weakly.

"Ok Ashur, Thanks. The same goes for you too ok? We are friends after all.' He smiled and nodded taking a few steps away he turned around to face again with a grin as he said.

"Love you Lana! Be safe!" I blinked a few times as he turned walking off, I looked down at the floor with a small smile on my face.

"Love huh?" Maybe one day, I'm just not sure yet. I opened the door to the bath with a smile wondering what the rest of the day held.

[Lana and Ashur support level C gained]

* * *

(In the supply room – Kira )

"Damn there isn't enough room!" I glared at the large pack in anger as I couldn't fit another salve of medicine into it. I wanted to be prepared for any injuries that my Mistress might face. Her well being was more important to me then my own most of the time. Even if her memories were gone and she could hardly remember me I was still happy to serve her if not more so. Last night had been great to be held by her again. She used to do it all the time before whenever I was upset and it made me happy to have her do it again. Still though we needed a larger bag to get this stupid salve in. I heard the door open behind me followed by a large gasp and someone rushing up behind me with a shout.

"Kira! Where did all the Vulnerarys go!" I looked at Frederick and shrugged as I tried to fit the salve in again. Frederick looked at me and the back and apparently figured out what had happened.

"You took them all!?" I shrugged again trying pulling out a Vulnerary and put in the salve and tried to get the thing to fit again. I sighed heavily as Frederick then Immediately grabbed the pack from the table.

"Hey you big meanie! Give that back!" He glared at me for a moment and I glared back in annoyance. How dare he take Mistress's medical supplies! I reached for the pack trying to pull it away from him.

"Stop it! These are for everyone why do you need so many!" He tugged on it and I tugged back with another more fiercer glare.

"They are not for me! They are for Mistress!" The tug of war continued as I put some more strength in the war.

"She doesn't need all of them! Milord needs some too!" The tugging continued and I shouted.

"Never Mistress is more important!" He shouted back, his face getting red in anger.

"No Chrom is more important!" This continued three more times until I pushed the pack against him in hopes the shock would knock him over and I could keep the pack for my Mistress. Except things didn't work out that well, He held onto it too tightly but still fell over in shock. Though it wasn't the fall that shocked him or me for that matter. It was the fact that our lips were now millimeters away from each other and the only reason they weren't touching was the pack that was stuck between us.

"Um, Frederick you can keep the stuff!" I said as I pushed off him in anger. I nearly lost my chance to give my first kiss to Lana! I wanted it to be her! And I nearly lost it to him! I shook in anger a few steps away as Frederick composed himself back to normal. I was then surprised his demeanor had returned and was even more surprised he placed the pack at my feet.

"For your Mistress, I am sorry for my behavior Kira." I blinked a few times staring at the pack. I bit my lip slightly as he left and I quickly rushed to catch up to him.

"Here I have too many anyway, Take some for your Lord." Frederick smiled slightly as I handed him a few of the medicine stuff. He placed them in his own bag and he bowed slightly and started to walk off.

"Protect your Mistress well Kira, It is something a Knight like myself can admire." I listened to his words and smiled slightly as I hugged the bag.

"You too Freddy."

[Kira and Frederick Support level C gained]

* * *

(Outside Ylisstol – Lana – with the others)

"So Are we all ready to head out?" Chrom had asked as nearly everyone had gathered. The strange Lissa worrier was missing and Sumia was apparently sticking to just watching in hopes of getting over her fear and the fact she still tripped over nothing. I sighed slightly looking at the rest, Kira was at my side as normal and yet I had noticed she seemed slightly less focused on me. Her eyes would rarely peel themselves away from me to glance at Frederick and then return to me. Ashur was trying to avoid eye contact with Sully and Lissa. Chrom was giving out the orders and then A man in green armor rushed forward shouting about being late and muffins. Stahl was his name and was apparently another Cavalier like Sully and sort of like Fredrick. Virion had joined the Shepherd's as well apparently as I saw him trying to chat Sully up. I took a deep breath as we set off for Ferox wondering if we would be ok the whole way.


	5. Best friends and Staying away

Chapter 5 - Best Friends and Staying away,

"I almost should have expected this." Ashur remarked as he sliced his blade deep into the Risen who had jumped at me. The Risen disintegrated in it's black smoke which I was beginning to believe was ash. Like real ash not Ash who just helped me, anyway, Ashur and I had teamed up for this battle more so due to me wanting to stay about a hundred miles from Chrom. It's not that he isn't a great guy, or that I might or could never like him. It's just, that dream kept haunting me.

The dream that had randomly popped back into my mind for a few seconds as Chrom talked to me prior to the Risen appearing on this road we were taking. I couldn't remember everything, what I did remember was the ending, How I killed him. Then only to fall over in tears because he was important? It made me want to leave the Shepherd's in some format just to protect him but, my eyes caught a glance as Kira rode with Frederick on his horse, her blade sinking into the neck of a Risen as they rode by one of them saving our new mage Mirrel.

Leaving now was impossible and it wasn't just Kira that made me think that. Ashur was here too, even though I knew all it would probably take was an explanation to them and then they'd be staying with me again. I just couldn't do it, It was stupid I know but, I could stop it right? Not get too close but, stay in hopes of preventing that from happening. Right, that could work, right? During my little moment of spacing out the battle had wrapped up, Virion had shot an arrow into the forehead of the leader of this band of Risen and the others had finished with their assigned jobs.

I hung my head for a moment as Chrom and Frederick spoke about the Risen being this far down for a moment and that as the Tactician I would have to plan for any more of these random encounters, to protect Ylisse. Kira gave Lissa a quick high five and a cheer that they won again, those two seemed to be really good friends already. Hm, I suddenly had this strange feeling in the back of my mind that Kira would tell me about the two of them doing something together soon. I wonder why?

Chrom had us march for awhile more until night began to set, We set up our camp, Sully and, unfortunately for her, Virion would be taking up the first watch. I sat in my tent with a sigh as I sat in front of the small desk that had pulled from the convoy for me to work on plans if I wanted. Which is what I immediately set myself to doing. Kira popped in to stay with me and she was sitting on a small box that contained a bunch of older strategy books from the palace.

"Your taking your new job really seriously Mistress." I glanced up from the map as I twirled a small quill in my fingers. I had been writing out plans for any future attacks on the road we had just been on, in the event of future Risen appearing there.

"I have to Kira, everyone is depending on me to plan out everything. So I need to take this seriously. I don't want to lose even one person under my command you know?" Kira nodded for a moment as the candle that had been placed on the table slowly melted to less than half of it's full size. I began to work again and I asked her the question I was curious about.

"So anything interesting happen? After the battle I mean." Kira suddenly let out a little giggle as her eyes seemed to sparkle with mischievousness for a moment.

"Oh yeah, it was so funny!" I suddenly felt a chill down my spine as she began her story.

* * *

[A few hours earlier – just after Dinner- Lissa and Kira]

"So what should we do hm?" I said with a smile as Lissa and I walked though the camp with innocent smiles. She let out a little laugh for a moment as she whispered to me.

"Let's like prank someone. I love doing it, it's fun." I smiled and nodded in excitement the two of us trying to locate a suitable target. Well we found one but, not in the position we expected. Vaike was currently hiding in a bush, the only reason we noticed was due to a small part of hair peeking though the bush. Sully had been bathing near here so we knew exactly what he had been doing. In our infinite wisdom, we decided to sneak up on Vaike and we both shouted in unison.

"Pervert!" The shout we had caused Vaike to jump out of the bush in shock landing him into the small pond where Sully shouted the same thing though with a string of curses attached to it. Vaike had gotten his ass kicked by Sully and swore she would kill him the next time he tried such a thing. Then she had set her horse on some weird patrol of the pond to prevent such a thing in the future.

Vaike glared at us in anger as he rubbed his cheek which now had huge bruise on it. He also had multiple bruises over his body, a large lump on his head and was walking a bit funny. He swore under his breath in pain as we laughed a bit together.

"The least you could is heal me you know?" He snapped for a moment though Lissa shook her head and then turned to me quickly.

"Find the vulnerarys Kira! And run!" And the two of us dashed off to steal and nab every possible healing item in the camp.

[Kira gains rank C support with Lissa and Sully, No change with Vaike]

* * *

"So there, you should be careful Mistress! I bet Ashur or maybe even Chrom might try something like that!" There was a sudden cough from the entrance of the tent as Ashur walked in with his head shaking slightly.

"You still working I see and Kira if you recall I have already seen her in such a way so I have no desire to." I blinked a few times and then slammed my head on the desk in anger.

"Damn it! How did you! Tell me or I will," Ashur raised his hands up qucikly as if to show he meant no harm.

"Alright but it isn't like you think Lana."

* * *

[Three years ago – Lana's eighteenth birthday]

"Oh are you serious Ashur!" I nodded as I handed Lana the small scroll with a smile as she hugged it for a moment.

"It's for all three of us, you know I can't be alone after all." I said as Kira laughed for a moment as she took a bite out of the cake she had made. We had been staying in a small inn for the past few weeks in Ylisse near Southtown. I had wondered for awhile what would be a good present for Lana and as I thought on this a few days before, I had run into a really strange merchant. She had red hair and was selling pretty much everything possible.

"So you see something you like handsome?" The merchant said with a slight flirty tone and I sighed for a moment shaking my head.

"I need something super special for my best friends eighteenth birthday, She's been really great to me." The merchant let out this Ooh sound as she looked around for a moment then she snapped her fingers with a smile.

"I got it! Here give her this, It's a trip to this little hot springs place my family runs! For you i'll even lower the normal price. You just have to go to this island off the coast to get to the gate to go there." I thought about it shrugged and paid the money without really thinking other than mentioning I needed to have a third person included, which drained me of my remaining gold.

Anyway back to the party, It had been really nice well about as nice as we could make it considering we didn't have much and that I was completely broke now. Still the following the day we left hitched a ride with a few others who were using the gate as well apparently and met, what I thought was the same woman.

"Hi there! Where are you guys going?" Lana had given her the scroll and the merchant's eyes seemed to flash with excitement, she nodded and started to channel a bit of magic and after a few seconds told us to walk though. Which we did, we ended up at the resort and it was huge to say the least. We had gotten these weird long robe things and told to relax wherever by a third woman who looked exactly like the first two I had met, I just feel like mentioning this. After a bit of searching the three of us had found a shared spring where both men and women could go in.

So after a bit of convincing, which was a bit more like begging so I didn't have to be alone with sweaty old guys or something. We had went into the bath, I had been told to wait until Lana and Kira had finished and gotten in but, it was really steamy so I figured it would be okay. After I had slid into the water and dunking my head in the water once, the timing was either bad or good depending on your viewpoint. As I looked up with a sigh after my dunk to get my hair wet my two lovely companions had arrived.

The two of you had towels wrapped around your bodies and Kira had glared at me for a moment.

"Told you! See Mistress!" Lana shook her head for a moment and smiled.

"It's fine Kira, I trust him so long as he never tells anyone what he saw." At first I was thinking that you meant you being naked but I noticed something in my vision as the two of you got into the spring with me. The purple mark on your hand. You used to keep it covered up all the time with a glove as if it were some mark of shame. You made me swear never to mention the mark to anyone and well that was that.

* * *

[Back to Present]

"So you see it was allowed, okay." I looked at my hand for a moment and the mark that seemed to glow slightly on occasion. I chewed my lip nervously.

"I don't know what it is, do you guys think..." I trailed my voice off for a moment and Ashur shook his head.

"Lana whatever happened, doesn't matter okay? We'll be your friends forever, no matter what happens okay?" Kira nodded at Ashur's comment giving me a quick hug.

"And we never told anyone about it, not that we really could you never told us what it was. Just that we should never talk about it. We care about you mistress so don't worry anymore! Because, even if your memories are gone, they are replaceable with new happier memories." I smiled for a moment and pulled the two into a big hug.

"Thank you, you guys are the best."

[Ashur, Kira, Lana Rank B support gained]

As I drifted off back into my work wondering about the mark on my hand for a moment. I stood and stole a pair of black gloves out of the convoy and placed them over my hands. I smiled for a moment and went back to work, until I passed out from exhaustion, I realized for a split second before I passed out that this trend would be continuing and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that.


	6. Two surprising meetings

Hello one and all! Welcome to another new chapter of Plus! Nothing much needed to be explained here except I finally came up with a disclaimer.

I do not own Fire Emblem: For if I did, you would never be allowed to pick any pairings, they'd be all of my favorite ones =3

Also, Thanks to my Sempai Erudite for his massive help with this chapter =3

* * *

"Glad to be spending my time in the very image of a frozen hell," Ashur said with a sigh as he kicked a Feroxi archer hard in the side, preempting him from taking aim at Sumia. The archer's ribs snapped loudly and I thrust my sword into his gut, causing a small pool of blood to form on the formerly pure white snow. I shook my head, blasting a swordsman with thunder as he charged us to avenge his fallen ally.

"They fight well, just too quick to anger," I said with a shake of my head. I scanned the entire field of my vision: we were knee-deep in snow, which lent the fighting an extra degree of difficulty. They also had height on us, which -

I suddenly felt Ashur push me quickly and I fell into the snow, interrupting my train of thought. I stood up, shuffling away quickly and tried to plod across the snow-doused field faster. The enemy were occasionally throwing volleys of lances down at anyone who stood still too long, almost like an incentive to move us along. Vaike suddenly let out a shout.

"Dammit, door's locked!" At his shout, the lancers threw another volley at him, causing him to jump back from the door. Ashur had suddenly disappeared even from my sight. It sometimes amazed me how he was there one second and managed to vanish in the next. I jumped back as another rain of lances was thrown at me, jolting me back into reality, and I felt myself suddenly afflicted with the desire to kill the next person wielding a lance I met. That thought, however, was briefly interrupted when I saw the door burst open from the other side. I was pleasantly surprised to see a knight sent sailing through the door by Kira. She was standing in front of Frederick with a big smile and when another cloud of lances flew her direction, the knight grabbed hold of her and rode her out of the line of fire.

"Damn, and I'd just stolen a key," Ashur said, all at once beside me, with a shout. I shook my head and we charged in. Vaike had smashed his ax into the fallen knight's neck. The color red would then stain the snow around his body. I bit my lip as a wave of nausea came over me. I swallowed for a second, I still wasn't completely used to the sight of blood, and the manner in which it merely pooled in the ground before me, the very essence of one's life sat about the ground like a spilled beverage suddenly made me quite ill. I shook my head feverishly in an effort to clear my mind. We slowed back to our footing just in time to catch a glimpse of Chrom cutting into the armor of a woman, she appeared to be the commander at this particular post. She was thrown on the ground by the force of Chrom's blow, and the young lord seized the chance to press his advantage, pointing his sword at her as she lay still, a dissatisfied scowl painting her face.

"Proof enough?" the prince challenged with a rather surprising degree of anger. The woman in the heavy armor nodded slowly and regained her footing, shaking the small amount of snow from her armor.

"You are as you claim," she deferred, "you may pass." I sighed acutely, pleased to be finished with the haunting prospect of blood for at least a short while.

Kira had given Frederick a quick hug before rejoining my side and I couldn't help but to tease her a bit: "Whatever happened to 'I'll always love you, Mistress?'" Kira looked at me with wide eyes that denoted a rush of panic and internal consternation as words spilled incoherently from her mouth in an effort to craft a hasty excuse.

"I was thanking him!" she retorted, "I still love you and only you. Besides, I doubt he could ever get over his love for his lord." She became more acerbic in trying to defend herself. I laughed lightly as she hugged me for a moment. Chrom, trying unsuccessfully to maintain his stoicism, took about ten steps away from Frederick, suggesting Kira's comment was not beyond the realm of possibility. I laughed again as my eyes registered Ashur, looking around as he stood beside us.

"Something wrong?" I wondered aloud. He started to point at the footprints in the snow. The three of us were in the back and he started counting out loud. He stopped again, at a trail of prints that seemed heavier then most.

"Mistress... What if there's a... ghost among us!" Ashur nodded at Kira's comment, as if to suggest confirmation, as she pinned me in a notably tighter embrace. I followed the prints that slowly seemed to be increasing as the group walked and stared at the phenomenon in unisom. There really wasn't anyone making them! Then, I suddenly heard a sound emanate from somewhere near me. Upon hearing it, in a moment of panic, I shot out a blast of fire towards it, causing the entire small investigative party to collectively leap in fright. The ball of flame blazed and made a ringing sound of impact, suggesting it had struck something. At once, with a loud yelp, a knight had mysteriously appeared running around waving a small bit of flame that stuck to him.

"Where did he come from!" Ashur shouted as Miriel banally tossed a canteen of water on the fire. The other Shepherds barely reacted.

"That's Kellam, one of our knights, whom you just happened to burn, Lana." I gazed around for an instant, confused by the ordeal, and found Ashur lowering his head and stifling a laugh.

"Was that you?" I insinuated, leaning toward him. Ashur tried to feign innocence, however, his face failed to comply in the ruse. I quickly apologized to Kellam, who only leered at Ashur.

"Admittedly, I'm a bit disturbed by the fact that even I couldn't see him," Ashur said as we returned to each other's side following my apology. I shook my head derisively as we continued to walk towards the palace. Fortunately, the trip was altogether rather short, and, lamenting the prospect of having to trudge along in the snow for hours after such a battle, I was greatly gladdened by that fact. After the guardswoman from the fort announced that she would be calling for the Khan, I found myself conjecturing as to his appearance.

"You know, I'd be willing to bet the khan is some broad-shouldered, dark, muscle-bound, specimen of a man. The type to come in swinging an ax about, haranguing everyone in his path, you know what I mean, Kira?" Kira, less discretely than it seemed she believed, let out a little laugh, as she cast a look towards Ashur and Chrom, who were looking themselves over as if wondering where to fix themselves.

"If that's the sort of Khan you're looking for, then I'm afraid you've come to the wrong palace." I pivoted toward the sound of a voice that was melodiously feminine, but had a rough and harried quality, reminiscent of Sully, as I realized. I watched Chrom actually perform a double-take, unable to shake the utter shock at the sight from his face.

"Uh, The Khan, I presume? It is a honor," Chrom ran a hand through his hair to straighten it as he tried to recover his composure.

The woman shook her head and shrugged. "I am a Khan but, not The Khan. There is a difference," the ghost of a smirk tugged at her lips, but it was replaced by a frown of dissatisfaction, not unlike that displayed earlier by her subordinate, "in that I have no actual power at present." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Then how do we get what we need? Ylisse is in need of immediate assistance," I remarked aloud, my sudden interjection surprising both the khan and Chrom.

"Well, there is a tournament to take place," the gears turned in the blonde woman's head, "As a matter of fact, it's set to take place tomorrow. I'll spare you the details, but suffice it to say that if my champions win, I'm awarded Ferox's sovereignty, and then I can get you get your help."

Ashur suddenly assumed a leading role again, catching our entire party of guard as he gestured grandly around us and strode forward toward the khan, "Then let us be your champions! We will defeat any against us."

The Khan laughed and slapped Ashur on his back hard, "Oh, I like you, boy. If you're interested, the name is Flavia... future Khan Flavia if you manage to keep your word. I'll grant you all leave to rest here. Or, if you'd prefer, you might go look over the arena. I don't really care what you do, so long as you're in a winning mood tomorrow." With a final guffaw, the woman disappeared back into the confines of the castle.

Chrom stared disapprovingly at Ashur, "Why would you just volunteer us?"

Before Ashur could speak, I interjected, "Think about it, Chrom: Flavia needs champions, she has a very noticeable interest in reclaiming her power. If Ylisse fights as her champions and brings her to power... Well, I can't be sure of anything, but she seems a respectable woman, and there's no doubt she'd be quite grateful." Ashur nodded in stern agreement, and with a defeated sigh our roles as Khan Flavia's champions had been decided. I had again been given a room with Kira. I briefly pondered stealing away to the arena to see the layout of it, but I was discouraged quickly when I learned that the Feroxi were apparently still setting up fights even at this ungodly hour. I sighed and went to work, though I paused a moment in the midst of my labors as I was reminded that Ashur was no longer present, leading me to wonder where it was he had run disappeared to following the meeting with Flavia.

* * *

"So, this is the place, huh?" The arena was packed, every single seat currently filled and the whole space booming with thunderous applause over what seemed to be a warrior fighting against a swordsman of some kind. I watched with, at best, only half interest from where I stood. The bald, dark-skinned ax-wielder lobbed his weapon toward the swordsman, who dodged it effortlessly."I hope we aren't fighting them tomorrow."

I was distracted by the sound of movement behind me, and I lowered my hand to the dagger at my side. Ultimately, however, I was surprised by the sound of a voice I hadn't heard in years issuing from behind me. "So, you're fighting tomorrow, eh, handsome?" I turned for a second facing the very familiar merchant, from three years ago. I nodded and fed her a small smile.

"You do know that I have a name, right?" I quipped almost instinctively. She crossed her arms, and then shook her head slightly, perhaps mockingly. She gave me a small smile of her own, which gave me pause as I swore I felt my heart skip, unbidden.

"We never exchanged names," she declared ruefully, then extended a more pleasant disposition, gesturing toward herself, "Anna." She held her hand out and I took it in my own, for a split second my thoughts turned to the other pair I had met with after her. No, it must have been a coincidence... right?

"Ashur, Lord of Shadows." I said jokingly, though she probably had no idea what I meant by it. Still, she smiled for a moment.

"'Lord of Shadows,' eh? Well met, Mr. Lord of Shadows," she cocked a skeptical eyebrow at me.

"It's just a title," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, tell me, o Lord of Shadows: how'd it go with that pretty little bit of business you were singing about when last we met?" I stared, surprised, even impressed that she had bothered to remember what I had said the last time we conversed.

"Well enough, but... she recently developed a case of amnesia. Strangest thing, it was like it came out of nowhere," I explained, failing to hide my disappointment.

The merchant put her finger to her chin and cooed the way she had long before, "Sorry, for as big as my inventory is and as deep as my connections go, I don't know of anything to cure amnesia."

I shrugged, "It's all right. She may never fully recover, but I swore to be there for her... She just..."

The merchant's eyes glowed. There was no mistaking the look of a businesswoman who had just found the perfect opportunity to seize an asset. She was smiling more broadly, like a wolf finding its dinner, "Just what, Mr. Shadow-Lord?"

"I guess I'm getting the sense we might not ever be... more than what we are," I admitted, "You know what I mean?"

I heard her take a step closer to me and reacted with surprise as I felt her hand trailing over mine. She withdrew it quickly, however. Anna laughed at me insultingly, "Ah, if I had a gold coin... Yes, I think I've got an inkling, Shadow-boy. And what I'll tell you is this: there's a whole lot of fish in the sea. You just need to land that perfect catch."

I hazarded to speak, taking my chances, "And, pray, might the queen of merchants be on the market?"

She giggled to herself, which I took to mean I had failed until she recovered, "You and your titles... 'Queen of Merchants,' eh? It's got a decent ring about it, but you know what I think would sound better?" I watched her in silence, having no idea where she was going. The grin practically strained her whole face as she leered at me wolfishly again, "How about 'Queen of Shadows?'"

I was paralyzed. That defied my greatest expectations. Dumbfounded, I barely muttered, "Anna?"

"I gotta blow this dusty joint," she smiled sweetly, wiping her shoulders for effect, "but maybe we'll see each other again."

I prepared myself to respond, but as if having stolen my very own power, I found the redheaded merchant had disappeared. I shook my head in self-deprecation and whispered, mirroring her smile as if she could see me, "Until then, my queen."

* * *

Well, there we go! We finally made it to Ferox, also I am going to mention a key thing that will be happening in the next chapter. We get another scene with Lucina and Ashur, showing, yet again, another emotional part of her. For those of you who are wondering, most of our pairings are finshed, the one who is a bit up in the air is Lana. So, give us some time to figure out who she'll be with.

Till next we meet,

Lana Bloodmoon =3


	7. My mentor, My friend, My savior?

Chapter 7: My mentor, my friend, My savior?

* * *

As I stood with my hands holding onto my sword tightly, my eyes narrowed, facing the training dummy. I focused my mind and pictured my old friend. My sword, No, the sword, the sword that was meant to protect the world from ruin. The sword that had failed. The sword that I failed... I raised it shakily in my grip at first, then steeled myself. I slashed at the dummy, decapitating it with a vicious ripping sound as the cotton within spilled onto the ground, and I sighed. It simply wasn't the same as sparring with him. I pushed the mask back up onto my face in a moment of pause, and was halted by a low complaint of hunger from my stomach. I shook it off. I knew that I would soon be fighting not only my father, but Ashur as well. I knew my mother wouldn't be there, or that was what I had remembered, at least. The irony of my hope that nothing would change in this instance was not lost on me. Regardless, I maintained it: the one thing that I most certainly wanted to avoid was an event for which I was not fully prepared. I sat down on a nearby bench, wiping the perspiration from my forehead. The stress of my effort was squeezing my entire head like a vice.

Of course, changing that event would be a disaster of a different kind for my past life as I had known it. I took a deep breath, feeling the onset of an impending sense of dread that filled me and drove me to shiver. Who was I fighting for? My father, the man who could restore the ruined world, or did I fight more selfishly, in a futile effort to settle a debt that could never properly be repaid? After all, I owed my very breath at this moment to him. I wondered, could I bring myself to fight either of them, and to give it my all? I would have to be a convincing champion, but... Through the stress, I rubbed my temples, as he had taught me long ago.

"You're the only one who can stop him, Lucina!' I grimaced as my mind started to replay images from those years just after Grima's appearance in our world. My friends and I had been scattered about the land, all of our parents long gone... All but one.

The jagged wood from Ashur's training blade smacked into my head, making a hollow knocking sound. I was only about fourteen then, and he certainly never pulled any punches. It wasn't like fencing lessons with my father, this was practical sword-fighting. I was being trained to kill, to not only wield a weapon, but to become one. I had to stop at nothing.

"If you don't stop him, we're all dead!" The taunt was unfair, to place upon a young girl's weak shoulders, but it was nonetheless accurate. I had gripped the training blade in a swirling, surging, caustic elixir of anger, hate, and most of all, envy. I swiped my blade viciously at my opponent, but, of course, he dodged it with ease. I was furious; why should he stand here now and not my father? Why that miserable little wretch get to be with her father and not I? Our blades slapped together, chipping and splintering the wood as I sped up and increased the force of each blow against him, letting my wrath guide my hand. As I should have expected, however, I felt the leather heel of his boot thrust into my ribs and knock the wind from my lungs, causing me to gasp and fall to the ground. He stabbed the blade roughly into the dirt, grazing a lock of my hair, and shook his head.

"You're dead," he snarled, "and that means so are all your friends. Get up and do it again." My blood boiled at the very sight of him, and those words, in that exact sequence... I had heard them so many times, they were as dagger to my ears. The pressure, the berating, all the pain and strife was too much. I hated him... But, somehow, with time, he became more than just an entity upon which to focus my unrelenting ire (of which, I do not fear to admit, I was avowed of quite a lot). Somehow, he became a friend. Mind, it wasn't a simple or sudden change; this was a transition that certainly took some time. One day, however, I arrived at the realization that he had spent days training me while neglecting his own daughter. In a way, that made me even angrier. What was he to me? A friend, a convenient placeholder for my own father... Or was he, perhaps, simply my greatest regret?

For a moment I felt a bit of wetness cascade down my cheeks. I tried to stifle the tears, to no avail. Why had he done that? My mind again flashed back to those last moments, the final battle against Grima. The battle we lost. The battle for humanity... that I lost. We were all therein gathered, my friends, myself, the galvanized remnants of humanity, and Ash. Grima's dark, hideous red eyes stared out upon us like insects as the fell beast tore a wall away from the castle with a thunderous crash. My heart jumped into my throat as I regarded him. I shuddered in a wave of sheer terror as the melancholy symphony of dread, death, decay, and despair that shaped the dragon's voice repeated Ashur's impromptu credo.

"I devoured your worthless parents," the creature had bellowed, his voice reaching my ears like grating on a pane of glass, "and now you'll join them!" I felt no shame in admitting that at that moment I was terrified. I'm not certain I believed that it was true until just that moment, but then there were no doubts. Some cruel, burning honesty in the dragon's blackened voice told me there was no shining garrison that would spring from nowhere to protect me at the last moment. It was true. I was dead. Gripped by fear I only managed to stick out the sword given to me by my father, the sword that should have stopped all of the pain and suffering from happening, and I waved it futilely before me like it were some kind of lucky trinket. I heard myself let out a piercing scream as it prepared to swallow me whole. Then, a thrust, a push: the man I had learned to hate, the one person that had remained with me, my friend, my mentor, Ash. He pushed me, saving my life, and, in the process, forfeiting his own. The tears that had only flowed slowly mere moments ago now rushed like tiny flooded rivers. Why, why, why? I cried as the first memory replayed itself in a torturous loop.

My despair was suppressed as I concentrated my sentiment into the hilt of my blade, gripping it tightly. I wouldn't let that future happen again. I wouldn't force that sapphire-haired lass with a world of hopes in her eyes suffer that again. Even if she wasn't born yet, I would ensure that it never happened, or I would meet a fitting end in dying trying to protect them all. There was a knock on the door to the training room that startled me, breaking me from my trance, Basilio. I took a deep breath as he informed me the match was about to start. He looked at me with a hint of concern when I tensed up. Naturally, he had no idea I was more nervous for this fight than I had been for anything in long time.

I sheathed Falchion, taking another breath to steel my nerves for the coming match. I fixed my mask tightly, to ensure it would not fall in the battle; such a simple slip would be disastrous so early in my plan, and would be entirely my fault if I allowed it to happen. I looked at the others on my team. The looks on their hardened faces told me enough: they didn't know me and they didn't really care, and, fortunately, neither did I. The arena roared as the competitors were announced, along with the reminder that this battle would decide the Khan Regnant of Ferox. I gripped the hilt of Falchion tight, feeling my knuckles turn white, and walked out in hopes I would make both my father and Ash proud.

My opponents were no surprise: Lana, Chrom, Kira, Lissa, Vaike, and Ashur. I was curious as to why they hadn't brought Frederick, though. I ground my teeth as Ashur smiled at me from across the battleground. The gesture was certainly innocent, but it didn't prevent my vision from momentarily going white with fury. My father walked towards the middle of their party, challenging me by drawing the royal blade in front of him. I walked forward calmly, drawing my own. Chrom's eyes flashed in surprise along with those of his associates.

"Where did you get that?" his voice trailed as he became mired in thought. I didn't bother to dignify him and charged forward. The steel of my blade smashed into his, sending out a fiery spark, along with a hollow clanging noise. I opened into the style he had taught me. Chrom planted his boot into my flank and I was momentarily disoriented as his countenance shifted. I shook myself out of my daze as Chrom spun in midair, the power of the royal family guiding his nigh-impossible movement. Again, however, our blades met as I held fast against the move. He jumped back and thrust forward, and I decided to amuse myself by mirroring his movements in near perfection.

"Who taught you to fight like that!" I jumped and spun in midair, copying his technique once more and taking some pleasure in his obvious confusion.

"My father!" I shouted. We met in yet another noisy clash, and as he slid back, I pointed my sword towards him. The edge of my blade shone for a moment and my eyes opened in surprise. I barely managed to intercept the blade that was swung by my former mentor, who had burst forth by use of his own power. How often had that dastard taken me by surprise before? Our blades clashed together, too.

"You're not even good at keeping secrets, Marth," He swiped downward. I blocked, pushing my sword in the opposite direction. I was momentarily stunned at the sheer notion of overpowering him. I was less surprised when he removed a hand from the hilt of his own weapon and tried to grab my wrist in an effort to disarm me. I reached up seized his own wrist, promptly throwing him onto the ground.

"You're dead. Get up and do it again," I said, mostly for myself as I heard my mentor's voice echo in my mind. It was oddly thrilling to turn the tables on him for once. He stood quickly, practically leaping back into his stance and making for another strike. Again, our blades met, over and over at every slash, cut, and stab; I knew his style, although I noted with amusement that he himself had not mastered it yet. He swung at me in an effort to frighten me into jumping back, but since I had advance knowledge of this ruse, I instead ducked and countered as he left himself open. A palpable hit left a gash and an accompanying spray of blood that filtered in the air near my face. The wound was superficial, but it would likely be enough to scar his chest. I briefly wondered how many times he had similarly injured me. Seeing him bleed, I took my leave and pursued another of my foes, fearing that any further combat would mean the end of him at this point. I still had to resist the desire to rush to his aid, however much I might have learned to resent him.

Unbeknownst to me, as I had been enraptured by my duel with Ashur, I found that the battle was raging at full steam around me. I scanned the battleground for a new target, but I was caught off guard when one found me instead. A fist smashed into me from the side, rattling my jaw and causing me to double back in pain. I touched the site of the injury; yes, that was going to bruise. It felt as though I'd been clocked with a hammer, and that meant there was only one individual who could have delivered the blow. Kira, her eyes fixed upon me and flashing a crimson red color. She charged forward, making full use of her unbelievable strength, her speed already more than excellent for one of her age. I narrowly sidestepped the attack, only to hear a buzzing and in the next moment sent careening into one of the arena's pillars. A thunder spell. That meant only one possible suspect: Lana. I had almost forgotten their companionship with the man whom I had just dropped to the floor in a small puddle of his own blood. Kira, screeching like some crazed banshee, and her voice was not the only unsettling noise: I heard the familiar sweeping blaze of fire accompany her charge. I tried to block her jab with my sword, but I was stunned to feel the weight of her assault send me tumbling backward. I collapsed onto the ground. I heard another shout, and I cursed, struggling to get up, knowing there wasn't time enough for me to get away. A punishing, earth-shaking kick down onto my defenseless body caused me to cough a small amount of blood. I chided myself for my own foolishness, prepared for her to end my mission at this juncture

But a burst of smoke spared me the hasty end of my journey. Ashur? He stood before me, arms extended, blocking any of his comrades from launching further attacks on me. Grateful for the distraction, I let my eyes roll back into my head and slumped to the floor, hoping the pretense of unconsciousness would be enough to get them to leave me alone.

* * *

(Sometime later – In an unfamiliar room – Lucina)

When my eyes parted into the searing light once more, the first sensation I registered was the sharp pain in my side. In fact, my whole body felt like one massive bruise. I let out a groan of pain; I couldn't remember the last time I had been hit that hard.

"You really scared me there, Lucy." Ashur's voice suddenly came from beside me. He placed a cool cloth delicately over my forehead with a small smile. "The east-khan's champion Ylissean League succeeded," he reported in a voice that seemed to mirror the announcers at the games, "And I was forced to look like a traitor to keep your head on your shoulders. I had to come up with an excuse."

I opened my mouth speaking in a weak voice that was almost unfamiliar to me, "What excuse might that have been?"

He laughed softly, as if to suggest the statement was being made against his own better judgment. He shook his head, cleaning my lip with another wet cloth. The fresh, slick, crimson stain on it caught my attention. "That I was all right," he remarked flatly, seeming to be surprised by it himself, "I mean, man, you really hit a nerve somewhere. I've never seen Kira like that before. And it didn't look like Lana had any plans to stop her." I coughed, sending a jolt of pain from my ribs up my spine and to the rest of my body. I tried to simply swallow the pain. Quickly and quietly, Ashur lifted a small cup to my lips, "An Elixir, should speed things up." I reached up to my face to take off my mask, but I felt my breathing hasten when I noticed it was missing. I tried to move to find it, but he placed his hands on my shoulders and halted me. "Calm down, I have it here," he picked it up from a table beside where I was currently laying. "I'm just surprised it didn't break or fall off during the battle. That's a feat on its own," realizing my discomfort, he added, "Don't worry, no one saw. Your secret's mostly safe." I looked at him in a quick moment of panic.

"Mostly?" I raised my brow in concern. He nodded and leaned back in the chair, his eyes seeming to glisten for a moment.

"Lana, has her suspicions, but, if we're being honest, it was your fault," he glared at me disapprovingly, "You fought just like Chrom, said you were trained by your father, and well, after she calmed down, she asked me if I 'knew anything.' I told her 'no,' but she knows I'm lying. I can see it in her eyes, you know?" I sighed in meager compliance as I shook my head weakly. I hadn't even realized my own mistake until now.

"Well, the others are leaving tomorrow," he adjusted himself, changing the subject," I asked to stay and make sure you made it out all right, since I suppose it's my fault, in a way. Plus, I wanted to see..." he paused, seeming to recall that he was not alone, and dismissed the thought, "Never mind, I doubt she would be here." I smiled, knowing precisely who he was talking about.

"Anna, you mean?" I murmured in a mocking tone. His eyes widened at me in surprise and I laughed softly causing another wave of pain to come over me.

"How did you...?" he stared at me, grasping desperately for an explanation.

I closed my eyes and settled into the bed, teasing, "You always loved redheads Ash."

Due to the severe pain throbbing along every inch of my body, it didn't take much for me to be lulled into sleep. I wondered if my little jab had been too direct; I certainly had no desire to retroactively ruin my friend's marriage before it began and deprive myself of my other greatest friend. Ashur would remain a few days more, until I found I could move around normally. My wounds were healed, but constant aches continued to make me feel like one walking bruise. When it was time for Ashur to depart, he gave me a quick hug goodbye and told me he expected me to join soon. He also requested a rematch, and I happily acquiesced to that request, provided he keep Lana and Kira far removed from it.

Ashur and I went our separate ways. He chose to saddle up a horse, paying for it with some of the spoils Flavia had won in a bet she had placed behind the Ylissean League, and made straight for Ylisstol. I paid for my own, using the last of my own gold. I felt my countenance rest in a pleased smile as the snow fell around me. I spurred on the horse feeling the smile grow a bit. I was glad to have gotten the chance to spend time with my old mentor. Even if I could teach him a thing or two now.

* * *

Well, there we go! =3 Thanks again to my Sempai Erudite for his involvement!

So Lucina and Ashur have a major connection, Now originally I never intended to be this strong. It sort of spun from the last scene involving these two, I was trying to figure out why Lucina trusted him with the future information. My only idea was that Cutscene when she finally revealed herself, they never did mention how she survived that attack. So I just took a few liberty's to involve him.

Well, I guess that's it for this chapter! Follow, Fav, Review if you want, I love hearing from you guys!

With a smile five parsecs wide,

Lana Bloodmoon =3


End file.
